Electronic storage of media is a preferred method of storing digital information. Reliance upon magnetic storage mediums for storing all types of information is increasing exponentially. Confidential information stored on such media storage devices is secure as long as the magnetism of the storage medium is protected. Should the storage medium be discarded, the media could be read by an unauthorized person. Thus, the need to erase information from storage medium to be discarded is of paramount importance.
There are various devices employed to erase the information stored on hard drives, but the most conventional is by degaussing to obtain reliable and complete erasure of the information contained on the hard drive. Unfortunately, the finding of discarded electronic storage media still containing data is now common news. People believed the data had been deleted when a data storage device had been degaussed.
Hard disc drives typically include magnetic coatings rising past hard coercivities of 3000 Oersteds. The prior art systems using permanent magnets may not address the problems associated with degaussing of the newer type of hard drive components that are not readily accessible, due to such factors as the sealing of the hard drive disk and/or head within an enclosure having high coercivity magnetic media.
In many instances, the act of degaussing must address the more difficult to reach hard disc media and/or remove signal data plus any residual magnetic noise if the disc is to be reused. The use of a capacitive discharge has been found to reach the more difficult hard disc drives and address extraneous or structurally generated magnetic noise pulses that might remain in the magnetic coating.
A number of prior art devices for mechanical media destruction as well as media destruction by degaussing are embodied in patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,838,720; 2,962,560; 3,321,586; 4,157,581; 4,286,295; 4,423,460; 4,551,782; 4,621,299; 4,639,821; 4,757,419; 5,132,860; 5,198,959; 5,666,413; 5,691,873; 5,721,665; 5,979,774; 6,714,398; 7,324,321 and 8,064,183.
What is lacking in the art is a single magnetic pulse degaussing apparatus that can fit into a 19-inch rack frame having a chamber wherein coil flux is monitored during the discharge cycle and rotary actuated chamber access doors are used for accessing the chamber.